Personne
by Bareilles
Summary: One Shot Un jeune homme est retrouvé dans les rues de Londres. Qui estil ?


**Personne**

_Disclaimers :_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling

**_Blablatage pas si inutile de l'auteur :_** Hello à tout le monde ! Me revoici avec un nouvel One Shot qui j'espère vous plaira! Et non, je ne suis pas morte en cour de route, seulement des problèmes personnels... En attendant je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

_Correctrice :_ **Lea Delmas à qui je dédie ce One Shot ! Gros bisous a toi ma grande !**

**ONE SHOT :** _Personne_

_°_

_°_

_°_

_"- Personne... n'aime personne..._

_Personne... ne manque à... personne_

_Personne ne... pleure personne_

_Pourquoi même en... parler ?"_

Une silhouette grande et svelte. Une seconde plus petite à la voix aigüe.

"- Dis, monsieur, qu'est-ce que tu chantes ?"

Un silence pesant. Un regard éteint. Un étrange sourire.

"- L'histoire de ma vie."

_°_

_°_

_°_

La jeune femme prit place à sa chaise habituelle. D'un geste las, elle sortit son carnet à petit carreaux et un stylo rouge... pas de bleu, pas de vert, pas de noir mais du rouge... une magnifique couleur qui hypnotisait le patient 5389 C. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la gigantesque table en bois. Un magnifique regard vert, vide de toute lueur, fixait intensément un point invisible derrière elle. Un sourire encourageant apparut sur ses lèvres.

"- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" Demanda la femme avec bonne humeur.

Comme d'habitude le sujet 5389C ne répondit pas. Ne se laissant pas décourager, la jeune femme sortit de son sac à main une boite de crayons de couleurs.

"- Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté !" Déclara-t-elle en posant devant lui une feuille blanche et un crayon rouge.

Alors, seulement à cet instant, comme au ralenti, le jeune homme détacha son regard du mur pour le poser sur la feuille vierge. Intérieurement, la femme poussa un cri de victoire... Le patient 5389 C n'avait jamais montré, depuis trois mois maintenant, un intérêt quelconque pour quoi que ce soit. Le garçon s'empara du crayon et se mit à gribouiller tandis que la jeune femme notait avidement le moindre mouvement du sujet 5389 C. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total quand...

"- C'était ma maison." Murmura le jeune homme sans relever la tête.

Surprise, la femme crut avoir mal entendu. Elle dévisagea le beau et énigmatique visage de son vis à vis... Venait-il de parler ? Non… impossible ! Et pourtant...

"- Où est ta maison ?" Tenta-t-elle d'une voix aussi basse que le souffle du vent.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le garçon ne répondit pas. Déçue, elle soupira et reprit calmement ses notes sur le mystérieux jeune homme.

°

°

°

_"- Personne... n'a tué ... personne_

_Personne n'est mort pour ... personne_

_Personne n'est... enfant de ... personne..."_

Hermione enlaça tendrement Harry. Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras tout en passant machinalement une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés.

"- C'est triste ce que tu chantes." Chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix en levant son visage vers lui.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

"- Harry ?" L'interpela Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

"- Chuut. Demain sera peut-être notre dernier jour sur terre... Profitons-en !" Déclara-t-il alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras pour l'allonger délicatement sur le lit.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se courbèrent en un petit sourire. Elle caressa la joue du Gryffondor avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

"- Alors aimons-nous avant le lever du soleil."

_°_

_°_

_°_

Mérédith Cromwell soupira de fatigue et de frustration. Aujourd'hui le patient 5389 C avait finalement prononcé ses premières paroles... des paroles bien étranges, certes, mais des paroles tout de même. L'Ange aux yeux Emeraude, comme l'avaient surnommé ses collègues, suscitait une fascination presque effrayante. Ce jeune homme, âgé surement de dix-huit ans, avait été trouvé déambulant dans les rues de Londres... Le visage couvert de sang, le regard éteint, il portait de bien étranges vêtements et tenait dans sa main une longue baguette en bois... tous ces éléments accentuaient davantage le mystère que dégageait ce garçon.

"- Vous n'avez rien constaté d'anormal avec le patient 5389 C ?" S'enquit Mérédith au surveillant qui fermait à clé la porte dudit patient.

Ce dernier était un homme très âgé aux cheveux et à la moustache grisâtres. Il la fixa un moment puis se mit à soupirer en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

"- Ce gamin est au bout du rouleau. Il a du vivre des choses qu'un gosse de son âge n'aurait pas dû affronter."

Surprise, la jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

"- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?"

"- J'ne suis peut-être pas psychologue mais j'ai vu défiler pas mal de gosses dérangés dans ce Centre... Et je n'avais encore jamais vu un gamin avec _ce_ regard... Vous savez… le regard de quelqu'un qui n'attend plus rien de la vie." Expliqua le vieillard en secouant la tête dans un geste de compassion.

D'un mouvement affirmatif, Mérédith acquiesça.

"- Oui j'ai moi aus..."

_"- Personne ... ne ment à ... personne..."_

La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement.

"- Vous avez entendu ?"

Devant elle, le surveillant se retourna.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Quelqu'un vient de chan ..."

_"- Personne... ne manque à personne..."_

La jeune psychologue fixa un instant le surveillant avant de se précipiter vers la chambre du sujet 5389 C. Intriguée, elle reporta son regard sur la petite vitre ancrée au milieu de la lourde porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Assis sur son lit, 5389 C était en train de chanter en admirant le mur qui lui faisait face.

_"- Personne ne... hait... personne_

_Pourquoi... même en... parler ?_

_Personne ne dit... rien à... personne_

_Personne ne... regrette rie ..._

_Et si... quelqu'un en... souffre_

_Personne... n'en saura rien ..."_

Soudain, le jeune homme tourna ses yeux vers la jeune femme, et celle-ci recula brusquement comme si elle venait de se brûler.

"- Ca va, Dr Cromwell ?" Questionna le surveillant tout en jetant, à son tour, un œil vers la chambre.

Le souffle court et haletant, la jeune femme fut prise, pendant un instant, de vertiges. Le regard que l'Ange aux yeux Emeraude venait de lui adresser l'avait pétrifiée... un regard étrange... le regard d'une personne qui avait perdu son âme.

_°_

_°_

_°_

_"- Et si... personne n'est là..."_

Harry, âgé de huit ans, poussa un gémissement de douleur. Se retournant dans des draps humides de sueur, il poussa une terrible quinte de toux à lui en décrocher les poumons. Le petit garçon avait attrapé une pneumonie et sa tante Pétunia avait été obligée d'appeler le médecin. Ce dernier lui avait prescrit des médicaments ainsi que l'ordre de rester au lit durant deux bonnes semaines.

_"- Autant... cracher sur moi..."_

Soudain, la porte de la deuxième chambre de Dudley, et que la tante Pétunia lui avait si généreusement prêtée, s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Son cousin apparut dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Fiévreux et pâle comme un linge, le petit garçon s'enfonça davantage dans ses couvertures... la peur de se faire frapper vint lui nouer l'estomac.

_"- Personne ne... m'en voudra..."_

Dudley eut un sourire mauvais tout en s'approchant calmement d'Harry. Il le regarda un instant avant d'asseoir son énorme popotin sur la seule chaise présente dans la chambre.

"- T'es en train de mourir ?" Demanda Dudley avec espoir et perversion. " Dis, tu meurs ?"

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux alors qu'une seconde quinte de toux le saisit.

"- Ce serait bien que tu meurs." Continua le jeune Dursley en se penchant un peu en avant. " Tout le monde te déteste... à l'école aussi... On t'aime pas ! Personne ne fait attention à toi. Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? C'est que tu disparaisses ! Ouais, faudrait que tu ne sois plus là."

_"- Personne ne... m'en voudra..."_

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues pâles d'Harry. Épuisé par la fièvre et les médicaments, l'enfant ferma les paupières tandis que les paroles de son cousin dansaient vicieusement dans un coin de son cerveau.

"- Oh ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?" S'exclama Dudley en riant. " C'est la vérité ! Ta vie est toute noire... puisque tu n'as aucune alternative, ni aucun espoir pour ton avenir... puisque personne ne t'aime... Ne crois pas, surtout pas, que quelqu'un va venir un jour te sauver !"

"- Dudlinouchet ! Viens manger !" Appela soudainement la voix de l'oncle Vernon.

Immédiatement, celui-ci sortit de la chambre en laissant derrière lui un Harry brisé.

_"- Personne... ne le... saura... "_

_°_

_°_

_°_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et Mérédith Cromwell, Docteur en Psychologie, fit son apparition. Assis devant la table, le patient 5389 C l'attendait déjà.

"- Bonjour." Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle le salua à son tour avec un sourire avant de s'assoir et de poser devant lui une feuille et une boite de crayons de couleur.

La jeune femme avait du mal à s'habituer au fait que le mystérieux garçon avait, depuis maintenant une semaine, retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Elle s'assit tout en plaçant devant lui une feuille et une boite de crayons de couleur.

"- Alors ? Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"- Aussi bien que hier." Répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Pendant un instant, Mérédith le regarda avec hésitation.

"- Je peux te poser une question ?" S'enquit-elle en croisant les mains sur la table.

"- Dîtes toujours."

"- Comment t'appelles-tu?"

5389 C la fixa un moment avant de baisser à nouveau la tête sur sa feuille.

"- Harry Potter."

"- C'est un bien joli nom." Dévoila-t-elle tout en écrivant dans son habituel carnet.

Harry cessa tout mouvement et reporta son attention sur Mérédith.

"- Ce nom est ma malédiction... Mais c'est vrai... que vous êtes une Moldue..."

Interloquée, la psychologue le dévisagea.

_°_

_°_

_°_

_"- Je... n'en veux... à personne..."_

"- Je suis... désolé... j'ai pas... assuré... sur ce coup... là..." Murmura Ron tandis qu'un filet de sang glissait le long de son menton.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, tenait, dans ses bras, le corps de son meilleur ami. Tout autour d'eux, la bataille continuait mais le Survivant s'en fichait pas mal... Son regard émeraude s'ancra dans celui éteint du rouquin...

"- T'as pas à être désolé." Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix étrangement calme.

Ron eut un sourire ensanglanté.

"- Tu... sais ce... qui... me fait... chier ?"

Harry secoua la tête d'un mouvement négatif alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

"- Non. Quoi ?"

"- J'pourrais pas... profiter des… 40 galions... qu'tu me... dois..."

Un rire nerveux s'échappa du Survivant.

"- Les étoiles... n'ont jamais... été si... ma...gni...fi...ques..." Chuchota-t-il à l'instant où il fermait les yeux pour un sommeil éternel.

Harry le dévisagea un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

_"-... Je n'ai pas... de chagrin..."_

"- Ouais... tu as raison, Ron, les étoiles sont magnifiques !" Déclara Harry.

_"- Et je... ne hais... personne_

_car... personne, ce... n'est rien." _

_°_

_°_

_°_

"- Voyons, Harry, que sais-tu de la mort ?" Interrogea Mérédith sur un ton de reproche.

"- Ohh ! J'en sais plus que vous ne le croyez."

"- Explique-moi."

"- Je connais un moyen très facile de donner la mort... Deux mots, une lumière verte... et vous n'êtes plus là."

"- C'est impossible voyons ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?"

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, Harry s'empara d'un crayon vert clair et se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

"- AVADA KEDAVRA !" Hurla-t-il férocement.

Surprise et effrayée, Mérédith poussa un hurlement avant de tomber de son siège. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le crayon que 5389 C pointait dans sa direction.

"- Pouf ! Vous êtes morte." Déclara sombrement le jeune homme, en reprenant sa place sur la chaise.

La jeune femme se releva avec difficulté. Elle fit signe au Surveillant que tout allait bien avant de s'assoir à nouveau. Toujours un peu sous le choc, Mérédith bafouilla :

"- Comment peux-tu être sur que ce 'sort' tue ?" Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt alors qu'elle notait quelques mots dans son carnet.

"- On m'a déjà lancé plusieurs fois... mais j'en ai toujours réchappé." Expliqua-t-il avec amertume.

"- Tu penses que tu as eu de la chance ?"

Le silence. Un regard vert croisant un regard bleuté.

"- Je pense que je devrais déjà être mort."

_°_

_°_

_°_

_"- Personne... n'a aimé... personne_

_Personne ne... manque à personne..._

_Personne... n'a pleuré... personne_

_Pourquoi même... en... parler ?"_

"- Harry, je peux voir ce que tu écris ?" Demanda gentiment Mérédith.

Le patient 5389 C posa le crayon noir qu'il avait en main et tendit la feuille à la jeune femme.

"- Merci." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Son sourire disparut bien vite quand elle lut ce qui y était écrit :_ Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort..._

"- Qui est ce _Voldemort,_ Harry ?"

Le jeune homme se balança sur sa chaise alors que son attention se dirigeait vers le plafond.

"- On ne prononce pas son nom ! Les gens l'appellent _Vous-Savez-Qui_ ou encore_ Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom._"

Intriguée, Mérédith examina une fois encore la feuille.

"- Pourquoi, on ne doit pas prononcer son nom ?"

Un rire étrange s'échappa d'Harry et la jeune femme prit subitement peur.

"- J'en sais rien ! Moi, je l'ai toujours appelé _Voldemort_... Les gens ont peur de lui... C'est un fou, un psychopathe." Dit-il d'une voix calme alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres." Il _était_ fou. Vous pensez la même chose de moi, non ?"

La jeune femme voulut protester mais 5389 C la devança.

"- Vous avez raison : je suis fou !"

Mérédith plia la feuille qu'elle glissa dans son carnet avant de reporter son regard vers Harry.

"- Je n'ai jamais dis une te..."

Mais elle fut, une fois encore, interrompue par le jeune homme.

"- Dîtes, vous voulez voir des mains tâchées de sang ?"

La question la prit tellement au dépourvu qu'elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Harry se leva, se pencha en avant et lui montra les paumes de ses mains. Mérédith baissa les yeux vers ces dernières... pas une seule trace de rouge...

_°_

_°_

_°_

"- _Personne n'a tué... personne "_

"- Que veux-tu faire ?" Retentit la voix de Ron.

Harry se tourna vers le lit où se tenaient son meilleur ami et la femme qu'il aimait. Son regard croisa celui noisette d'Hermione et le jeune homme soupira. D'un geste désespéré, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

"- J'en sais rien... J'en sais fichtrement rien !"

Un silence s'installa et seuls les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée se faisaient entendre. Hermione se leva et s'approcha d'Harry.

"- Quoi que tu décides, on sera avec toi !" Déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

"- Ouais, compte sur nous ! On t'abandonnera pas !" Continua le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

Harry les dévisagea un instant puis se releva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient d'une douce lumière en ce soir du mois de Juillet.

"- Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière... Cette fois c'est lui ou moi !" Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Soudain, une alarme retentit avant que Ginny ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.

"- Ca commence ! Ils sont là ! Ils arrivent par la Forêt Interdite !" S'écria-t-elle.

Se levant précipitamment, Ron dirigea son regard vers le Survivant.

"- Harry ?"

Ce dernier se détacha de la fenêtre et se plaça au centre de la pièce alors que Ginny les laissait seuls.

"- Promettez-moi de ne pas mourir !"

Sa voix était chargée d'émotion et Harry se retourna vers Ron qui le dévisageait, les larmes aux yeux... Ils savaient, au fond d'eux, que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le brun s'approcha de son ami avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour une accolade fraternelle.

"- Fais pas le con." Murmura Ron dans un souffle.

"- Toi aussi, merde pas sur ce coup là !" Répondit Harry avec un faible sourire.

Ce dernier lui frappa amicalement l'épaule avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota deux trois mots à l'oreille, puis il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre le vacarme qui se déroulait en bas.

_"- Personne... n'est mort pour... personne "_

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent intensément durant quelques minutes... Brusquement, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des naufragés, comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain... Le Gryffondor s'empara du visage de la jeune femme et la dévisagea... il voulait graver dans son esprit chaque parcelle de ce visage tant aimé.

"- Fais attention ! Ne meurs pas ! Je t'interdis de mourir, tu entends ? Je te l'interdis !" S'exclama Hermione enpleurant à chaudes larmes. "Promets-le-moi !"

Le jeune homme détourna le regard... il ne pouvait pas promettre une telle chose...

_"- Personne ne... ment à personne..."_

"- Harry ? Promets-le-moi !" S'écria-t-elle à nouveau. " Si tu mourrais... je me suiciderais !"

"- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?" Demanda le jeune homme effrayé par cette perspective.

"- Alors promets-le-moi !"

Un silence. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry sut qu'elle était sérieuse.

"- Je te le promets..."

_"- Pourquoi... même... en parler ?"_

_°_

_°_

_°_

"- Il... Il y a tant de choses que je souhaitais avoir... des parents qui me serreraient dans leurs bras... une maison dans laquelle j'aimerais rentrer... Un endroit où tout le monde sourirait et surtout, une existence dans laquelle les gens que j'aime ne s'éloigneraient pas de moi... Tout cela... je le désirais tant." Dévoila Harry d'une faible voix.

Mérédith, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, se tourna dans sa direction. Les paroles de 5389 C l'avaient étrangement troublée...

"- Quand j'étais petit, ce monde était si sombre. Comme je croyais être quelqu'un d'inutile et détesté de tous, je n'avais aucune raison d'exister."

_Dis... dis, tu meurs ?_

"- Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ?" S'étonna la jeune femme.

Harry leva la tête vers elle et Mérédith fut prise de vertige... Toujours ce regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise...

"- Ce monde n'est pas baigné de lumière... Il ne faut pas oublier que les Ténèbres ne sont pas les seules à nous envelopper... Non, elles ne sont pas les seules. Et ça... c'est même valable pour vous !"

Mérédith se tendit et, sans ajouter un mot, elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, le surveillant la dévisagea, la mine inquiète.

"- Vous allez bien ?" Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête et elle partit sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Allumant le moteur de sa voiture, Mérédith démarra sur les chapeaux de roues... Elle n'en pouvait plus... Il fallait que quelqu'un la remplace... Ce garçon, le sujet 5389 C, la déstabilisait d'une façon effrayante... elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lui voler son âme. Nerveuse, tout en regardant la route, elle s'empara de son sac pour y chercher ses cigarettes. Ce faisant, Mérédith fit tomber sur le siège du passager une feuille, roulée en boule. Curieuse, la jeune femme s'en saisit, la déplia et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'écriture de 5389 C.

_"- Et si quelqu'un... en souffre_

_Autant... que je sois là_

_Autant que... ce soit moi_

_Personne... ne le saura... "_

La voix d'Harry se fit entendre dans un coin de son cerveau. Soudain, elle poussa un cri... Trop concentrée à lire, Mérédith n'avait pas remarqué le camion qui fonçait vers elle à vive allure...

_"- Les ténèbres ne sont pas les seules à nous envelopper... C'est même valable pour vous ..."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

Une semaine plus tard, William Hargreaves, remplaçant de la défunte Mérédith Cromwell, se tenait devant la chambre du patient 5389 C. Le psychologue avait lu tous les rapports de son prédécesseur avec attention, et il devait dire qu'il avait hâte de faire la connaissance de ce Harry Potter.

"- Bonjour Dr Hargreaves. On m'a informé de votre présence... C'est une triste histoire que celle du Dr Cromwell, hein ?" Dit sinistrement le surveillant, en déverrouillant la porte de 5389 C.

"- Oui. C'est une bien triste histoire... D'après les médecins légistes, le Dr Cromwell serait morte quelques secondes avant que le camion ne fracasse sa voiture... mais je trouve ça étrange, non ?"

Le vieillard hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

"- Oui c'est bien étrange."

"- Enfin... Personne ne saura ce qui s'est réellement passé !" Déclara William en souriant alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre.

Assis sur le lit, le jeune homme se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

"- Bonjour je suis, le Dr William Hargreaves, le remplaçant du Dr Cromwell..."

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus l'explication de l'homme. Un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres, il se leva tout en fredonnant les restes d'une mélodie depuis longtemps oubliée.

_"- Et... si quelqu'un... en souffre_

_Autant que je... sois là_

_Autant... que ce soit moi_

_Personne ne le... saura..."_

"- Vous avez des feuilles et des crayons de couleur ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine alors qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise.

William le regarda un instant puis lui tendit un paquet de feuilles vierges et une boite de vieux crayons. Harry s'en empara tout en chantant les restes de sa chanson.

_"- Et... je chante, et je... souffle_

_Mais si... mon... chant est gai_

_Alors...c'est sans regret..."_

FIN

°

°

°

Silence,

Projecteurs,

Lumières !

Une petit review d'encouragement ? de félicitation ? de critique ? Ne vous privez pas !

Les paroles de la chanson sont de la talentueuse chanteuse RoBERT et de sa chanson "Personne".

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Adle Amodio


End file.
